walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Clementine (Video Game)
In episode 1, Lee examines a note on the fridge to Sandra. It says "The Marsh House". So wouldn't Clementine's last name be Marsh? Clementine Marsh? You're right. Also chaper 5 of Episode 5: No Time Left is called The Marsh House. Kaffe4200 16:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's last name isn't Marsh. The not on the fridge has a Savannah area code and "House" is capitalized, meaning it's probably part of the name of the lodge where Clem's parents are staying. Also, the devs on the forum stated things to the same effect: http://www.telltalegames.com/forums/showpost.php?p=634972&postcount=22 walkie-talkie Im just wondering how do you conclude that? "it is revealed that the walkie-talkie wasn't broken, and somehow got in contact with the other one that Glenn had, which must have ended up in the hands of a mysterious figure through some unknown chain of events." I would say the Walkie-Talkie just had no Batteries. As far as I know a Radio does not only work with it's counterpart. Its not a tin can phone. I am propably a smart-ass about this, but it bothered me. 17:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem doesnt know it can iteract with any otherwalkie talkie on thesame channel, however the man did find the right channel to contact her and is in savannah, which is suspsiousCrosider (talk) 17:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Clem's Race Gangr (talk) 17:40, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Clem can't possibly be african american, who ever said she is is colour blind, she's Asian, her skin is white, the only person in her family who is african american is her dad, both clem and her mother are Asian's clem is not asian shes obviously biracial but i think her mom is mix with white and black No she is black, some black people have lighter colored skinDwight Schrute aka Crosider 19:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) she is not black her eyes are green shes multuracial its soo obviously but she is half black because of her dad but her mom looks mixed as well You think that she can't be black with green eyes? Ever heard of Tyra Banks? There are lots of black people with green eyes. Why is this a thing, anyway? I don't care if she's black, Asian, or an alien from France. Lets just enjoy Clemmie for the epic little ass kicker she is. :Tyra Banks wears colored contacts. Did no one see the picture of her parents? One parent was African-American and the other was Caucasian. 13:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) She is definitely not African-american. Her skin is much lighter than even Barack Obama's, who has a white mother. Clementine also has green eyes. She is of a mixed race, and is more white or maybe asian than black. Anybody who isn't blind can see that immediatly. "Secondary Character" It should actually be mentioned that she is the Deuteragonist of the walking dead videogame instead of the secondary character. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 11:38, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Top page quote Any way that we can change the quote at the top of the page? I came here to find out clementines age, not that lee gets killed. thats some serious spoilers to be presented first thing on the page. I have to agree with you, change that shit. Whoever put that there was not thinking, sure it's powerful but its a god damn huge spoiler. 18:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) She is not black Clementine is not black. Can someone please edit out that section. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) This page has not been blocked yet, but I am just trying to prevent a giant argument. This has been done before and most of the users argued on it. If it makes it any better, it can say African/Caucasian-American. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:46, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank would work, thanks. Doctorseaweed (talk) 23:35, November 23, 2012 (UTC) The quote at the top of the page is a huge spoiler, indicating lee gets biten. Should be removed. '''Clem's race I know people will probably argue with this but- How is Clementine african-american (I mean, she's a too pale)? Maybe one of her parents was olive-skinned. To me she looks Filipino(ish)-American 22:26, November 30, 2012 (UTC) There is light skinned black people too. A lot of tthemTeam Schrute 22:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) She isn't African-American. She is Asian-American, or racial mix. ' 15:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC)' Well, clearly, her father in the photo looks distinctly African American. Just because her mother is light skinned doesn't automatically mean Caucasian. I think we should just leave her ethnicity alone as African American. I just don't think it's up for debate to change it when we don't even know if she IS mixed, or if her family DOES have mixed blood. You cannot write someone off as mixed when no one even knows for certain, especially since there's no statement in the game to give this assumption, or even a confirmation from the game creators that she is mixed. --Applegirl (talk) 22:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) its pretty obvouis she is African with some Asian hertigae, her dads African American and her mom looks mixed of Asian and Black. DevynC2 (talk) 22:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Clementine's Possible Adoption I'm sorry, but she looks whiter than a white man. Just change her race to "Possibly Mixed" or "Unspecified" and this argument could easily be done with. As for the headline, I think Clementine might possibly be adopted. CaptainCanti (talk) 06:44, December 19, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti her mom and dad are black; it is never once specified she was adopted so we have no reason to assume or consider it. just deal with the fact she is black and this can be over with just as easily. -- Her parents' race hasn't been specified either. Nothing has. Anything said about it is pure opinion. CaptainCanti (talk) 04:14, December 20, 2012 (UTC)CaptainCanti Last Name I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but her last name was revealed in the game. In the first episode, if you go to the fridge, Lee will read "Hmm. The Marsh House. That's a Savannah area code. But that's the type of the note you leave a babysitter." Clementines last name is Marsh, or at least her parents last names are. Kranitoko (talk) 11:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) That isn't her last name, that's the place her parents were staying at in Savannah, and your quote doesn't prove that that is her last name at all. Shellturtleguy (talk) 17:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) LEAVE HER STATUS UNKNOWN Mario5223 (talk) 00:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Former or Late Gaurdian? I disagree with "former guardian". I believe it does work better if it mentions "late guardian", because it makes more sense. Thoughts, anybody? Relations Shouldn't duck and ben be on the list as friend? And shouldn't ben be listed as possible crush-- 04:04, June 16, 2013 (UTC)